


Solace

by steelcrash



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Wolverine (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelcrash/pseuds/steelcrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor turns to the one teammate who can understand what he's going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

Solace

Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Logan/Wolverine. They belong to Marvel/Disney.

Thor knows Logan is always aware of his intent even before he says a word. Logan is a man of few words, and it's times like this the thunderer appreciates his teammate's tact. The others have varying opinions of Logan's intelligence and emotional capacity, but Thor doesn't doubt the man's compassion for others. Obnoxious and impatient at times, but he truly does care. And more important, Logan knows what it is to lose a brother. But he's given up on his, doesn't think Victor stands a chance at redemption. Thor hasn't given up hope, will not. He told Loki surrender was not in his nature, and he would have that hope until his last breath. Maybe he was a fool, but Logan doesn't question or condemn him for it.

The mutant has lived longer than the others, save Steve and himself. His experiences have left their mark, but he hasn't let them break him. Thor wonders how he's survived, this human who's seen so much death and destruction. Still loves, forgives, and fights.

Thor is hundreds of years older, but to his people, he's barely into manhood. Inexperienced and immature, too brash and foolish to take the throne when it was offered. Too stupid to see what he was doing to his brother.

Logan is the one in his situation who was in the shadow, the voice of reason to the prideful older brother. And there was nothing he could do to stop his brother's desire for death, of crossing a line from which there was no return. So it's always to Logan he comes when the others don't understand, when they judge, condemn him for being a fool.

This night is no different. The storm outside has calmed to a downpour, lightning only occasionally forking the sky. The worst of Thor's rage and grief has once again passed, and his anger with himself over trying to reason with Loki makes him feel like a fool.

He lets himself into Logan's room, knowing the other man is still awake, waiting. And he says nothing as Logan meets him half-way, crushing their lips together, tasting of whiskey and tobacco, bitter and sweet mingling with the taste of the storm.

Thor is content to let him take charge, helps him remove his armor and the clothing beneath, letting Logan lead him to the bed, shoving him onto his back.

The other man is surprisingly gentle despite his penchant for violence, and the dichotomy is something Thor appreciates. Logan laves kisses down his neck, his collar bones before returning to kiss his lips. Despite his gentleness, Logan can be impatient, and he rolls Thor onto his side, moving behind him, leaving their bodies unconnected only long enough to grab for the lube.

Thor flinches at the cold, slick touch of Logan's fingers as he quickly works him open, and has to remember to breath as he feels the other man pushes inside him. Logan throws one arm around Thor as he starts to move, holding him tight, the only sound the slap of skin on skin. With his other hand, he starts to fist Thor's cock, and the Asgardian knows he won't last long.

A few moments and Thor comes, letting Logan ride his body to his own completion. Logan grunts as he spills, moving a few more times until he starts to go soft and pulls out of Thor. They that way a while, spooned together, Logan's head resting against Thor's shoulder, until the mutant props himself up on one arm, brushing the hair back from Thor's face.

"Better?" Logan asks.

"For now," Thor replies, rolling onto his back.

Logan gives him one last kiss, throwing a leg over the thunderer's flank and wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close. Thor closes his eyes, grateful and content Logan can simply let him be.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood when the idea for this popped into my head and I wrote it to make myself feel better. I wrote it in about 20 minutes, so I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
